1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, a color filter substrate, and fabricating methods thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter substrate of a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a multimedia technology has been well developed, which mostly benefits from the progress of semiconductor devices and display apparatuses. As regards displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) with advantages of high definition, favorable space utilization, low power consumption and no radiation have gradually become the mainstream of the market. To allow a user to enjoy a better display quality, the LCDs aim at being characterized by high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, great color saturation, high responsive speed, wide viewing angle, and so on. From an aspect of the wide-viewing-angle technology, the common LCDs include in-plane switching (IPS) LCDs, twisted nematic (TN) LCDs, fringe field switching LCDs, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCDs, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view depicting a conventional MVA-LCD. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional MVA-LCD 100 includes an active device array substrate 110, a color filter substrate 120, and a liquid crystal layer 130 disposed between the active device array substrate 110 and the color filter substrate 120. As shown in FIG. 1, the active device array substrate 110 mainly includes a substrate 111, an active device 112, and a pixel electrode 114. Specifically, the active device 112 is disposed on the substrate 111 and is electrically connected to the pixel electrode 114.
On the other hand, the color filter substrate 120 mainly includes a base 121, a plurality of black matrixes 122, a plurality of color film layers 124, a common electrode 126, and a plurality of protrusions P. The black matrixes 122 and the color film layers 124 are disposed on the base 121, and each of the black matrixes 122 is disposed between two of the color film layers 124. Besides, the common electrode 126 covers the black matrixes 122 and the color film layers 124. In particular, the protrusions P disposed on the common electrode 126 and slits S located on the pixel electrode 114 pose an impact on a distribution of an electric field between the pixel electrode 114 and the common electrode 126. Thereby, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer 130 are further arranged in multi-directions, so as to obtain a number of different domains.
Note that the protrusions P on the color filter substrate 120 may affect an initial tilting condition of the liquid crystal molecules before the liquid crystal layer 130 is driven by the electric field. In general, the MVA-LCD 100 is usually configured to be in a normally black mode. Said configuration indicates that the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer 130 are likely to affect the initial tilting condition of the liquid crystal molecules, thus giving rise to abnormal light leakage of a display image.
From another perspective, the color filter substrate 120 is mainly fabricated through utilizing several different photomask processes. For example, the fabrication of the black matrixes 122, a color film layer R, a color film layer G, a color film layer B, and the protrusions P on the color filter substrate 120 requires performing the photomask processes for five times. The number of times for which the photomask processes are performed influences manufacturing costs and manufacturing time of the entire MVA-LCD 100, and thus companies engaged in reduced the number of times for which the photomask processes are implemented. It is thus imperative to improve the fabricating process of the conventional color filter substrate 120.